<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kisses for Picasso by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661933">Kisses for Picasso</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bachelor Party shenanigans, M/M, Matt is Matt, Stag Nights &amp; Bachelor Parties, shiro is full of artistic talent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Squeezed into a pair of leather shorts and suspenders in the back room of a burlesque club and surrounded by sparkly people with tassels dangling off their nipple pasties, Keith realizes he’s made a big mistake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kisses for Picasso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Prompt 11: Drawing each other</b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Squeezed into a pair of leather shorts and suspenders in the back room of a burlesque club and surrounded by sparkly people with tassels dangling off their nipple pasties, Keith realizes he’s made a big mistake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he asked Shiro to marry him he should just have suggested they elope.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the thought didn’t cross his mind at the time, and before he knew it Matthew Holt was having the time of his life planning not one, but two bachelor parties for his two best friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been a long six months. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Week after week of Matt lounging in his office with his feet on the desk, tapping a pencil on the note pad in his lap and musing out loud on how he’s going to make sure the couple suffer as many surprises as humanly possible in one day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt’s biggest trouble was deciding whether there should be two sepearate occasions and risk one groom warning the other on what might be coming to them, or do both at once and instead risk the best man missing something extraordinary when not being able to attend both circuses at once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith woke up this morning to a stereo blasting Village People and people hauling him up and out of bed before he could even consider who’s ass to kick. They put him in a car and drove off with him still in his boxers, and he hasn’t seen a glimpse of the normal world since. It’s been an entire day and he still doesn’t know if Shiro is sitting at home or if he’s going through the same chaos as Keith.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s thinking it’s the second option, though, because Matt keeps disappearing on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith will give it to him though, it’s been done nicely. The day has been packed full of activities, but for many of them there hasn’t been many openings to keep track of his friends coming and going.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After being kidnapped, sat in a car with Allura, Hunk, Pidge and Romelle, he’d been taken to the weirdest breakfast ever. He’d been blindfolded, and asked to make a sandwich from the stuff set up on a table in front of him. It was a mess. Slices of cheese and jars of condiments hitting the floor as he swept his hands over the little table, feeling around and smelling stuff to find out what they were.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s sure there’s a ton of photos he’ll have to track down and burn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The strange breakfast experience was followed by a visit to what seemed to be Coran’s private walk-in closet, where his friends had a blast picking out his outfit for the day. Lance had found the red suspenders with LED lights sewn in, and Romelle had far too much fun forcing Keith into a purple velvet vest with a matching tie. Matt had appeared in the door with an absolutely terrifying hybrid between a tophat and a beer-hat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Black satin ribbons and can holders with straws were never supposed to mix. Much less be worn. But there he was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Here he is, still.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At least the constant access to beer that followed from that point helped him survive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By now, he’s been on a handful of escape room quests, had lunch at a kaiten sushi place with his hands tied behind his back, and taken a class on burlesque dancing in high heels. All while varying levels of tipsy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhausted</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The beer cans on either side of his head make an empty slurping noise as he suckles the straw and watches the many colors of the room reflect on one of the burlesque performer’s silver sequin dress. They’re showing Allura some more moves, but she’s getting too drunk to keep up with the calculated steps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Keith,” one of the dance instructors from earlier slides up to where he’s sitting right in the middle of the room on a fancy armchair. She drags his name out as she addresses him, smug and sensual. She sinks to the floor, resting her chin on the armrest on Keith’s chair, looking up at him. “Tell us about your boy. What’s he like?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Multiple people stop to hear him answer, slowly gravitating towards the middle of the room like campers around a fire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith clears his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- uh, what do I say?” he aims the question at Pidge, who instantly darts off behind one of the dancers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he hot?” someone asks, and the entire room ooh’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Keith says, with feeling. His cheeks are starting to burn and he knows it’s the beer, but he does want everyone who hasn't been lucky enough to lay eyes on his fiance to know what they’re missing. What he’s missing right now, being here instead of with Shiro. “He’s got this gentle giant kinda appearance, and he’s really adorable, and sweet. But sometimes-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith pauses, face turning very red as it hits him where his mind is trailing off to. Someone hands him a drink, and he downs half the glass in an instant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes what?” the dancer sitting next to him on the floor urges, poking at his bare leg with a long acrylic nail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’sjustreallysexy-” Keith wheezes, a tipsy grin tugging on the edges of his mouth as the room wolf whistles and coos all the like in response. It urges him on. “He’s so strong, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I love it. He has so much control and patience and </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s so hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Show us Keith!” a voice pipes up excitedly, and suddenly Keith’s got Lance standing before him with a pack of color pencils and an empty canvas. Keith looks at the stuff in his friends hands, and then up at Lance’s grinning face. “Show us what Shiro looks like!”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith can’t help the breathless laugh that escapes him the moment he walks through the door to their suite.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wedding was… perfect. From the minute he woke up in Matt’s hotel room in the morning, to the moment a few minutes ago when they bid their friends and family goodnight and left the ballroom full of cheering people behind, it had been perfect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now he was looking forward to his and Shiro’s first night together as husbands, tugging a snickering man along down the hall to their room and fumbling with the keycard as said man brushed Keith’s hair aside to start dropping kisses down his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t, on any level, expecting to break into laughter once he set foot in the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But set into frames, hanging above the bed straight ahead of the door, he sees two pictures. One of them he knows, by the wobbly but fairly detailed bunch of lines that portray a version of Shiro that to a less sober mind was supposed to be incredibly sexy, with the shirtless torso and tight pants, the evilly quirked eyebrows. The smirk drawn in purple pencil.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s the picture hanging next to the one he drew, though, that makes the giggles bubble up again as they get a better look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is that even supposed to be?” Keith laughs, and picks the frame down to inspect it more closely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s you!” Shiro tries to sound offended, and the pout is a nice touch, but Keith hears the amusement in his new husband’s voice as he tries to defend his creation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blob on the canvas in Keith’s hands is a masterpiece, in its own way. Keith can hardly tell which part of the mess of black, red and blue that’s supposed to be his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The longer he looks at it, the funnier it gets, and he has to sit down on the bed when a wave of giggles leaves him weak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is harassment.” Shiro takes the picture from Keith’s hands, and holds it up as if comparing it to the real Keith sitting in front of him. “I think there’s a good amount of likeness. You just lack understanding for abstract concepts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith snorts, feet hooking around the backs of Shiro’s legs to pull him closer. Shiro waggles his eyebrows, sets the picture on the bedside table. Keith grabs his tie and tugs, bringing Picasso down for a kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if anyone would like to make an actual proper fic of this just let me know lol, i'd love to read it but i'll never write it myself :(</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>